


Jerky Jock Jokes

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [18]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Corpses, Danny is just done giving a shit, Gen, Grave Robbers, Halloween, Mean Prank, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: The Jocks want a little revenge and, for whatever reason, decide they need a corpse to do that. Danny, meanwhile, is too used to this shit.





	Jerky Jock Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober Week 2019 Day: 5 Grave Robber

“Dude, this is a dumb idea”.

“I know right?!?”.

“No, _seriously_. My dad’s a _cop_. Do you have any idea just _how much trouble_ we could get in?”. 

“Well then don’t fucking _tell him_”. 

Kwan sighs as he lands on the ground after hopping the gate to the Never Woods. As in the ‘never fucking go there’ woods. But that wasn’t why he was worried; even if it was insanely creepy. Sticking his hands in his pockets and hiding his face in his jacket collar, as he follows behind Dash. Grumbling again, “this is a _bad_ idea”. 

Dash rolls his eyes but his face lights up as he recognises where they are. Pointing in the direction, “shit, that’s the spot! Hell yeah! Fenton’s gonna wish he _never _won the creepy costume prize!”. 

“Could you _please _be more quiet?”. 

Dash shakes his head to himself but shoves one of the shovels at Kwan, before flinging himself over the large log blocking the path. 

Kwan hops over soon after and finds himself standing in front of a, clearly disturbed and large, patch of dirt with some slightly wilted flowers over top. Wincing, “dude, someone obviously comes here. This ain’t right”. 

Dash waves him off and stabs his shovel into the ground, “oh who gives a shit. It’s probably just someones dead dog. Anyone weird enough to leave flowers for a dog and bury them out of the way in a forest, deserves it”, smirking and he scoops out bits of dirt, “besides, it’s getting to ‘live again’ in Fenturd’s locker. Now help me dig you twat”. 

Kwan cringes but at Dash’s glaring he relents. Dash was king for a reason, you just don’t say no to him. Or at least, you shouldn’t. Danny was crazy for actively doing exactly that. 

The two go silent as they continue to dig. Neither all that surpsied it doesn’t take long to get to whatever’s buried. Dash waving his hand at Kwan to stop. Who does so very gladly and looks around nervously. While Dash leans down and starts wiping away dirt and scooping it out almost carefully with a hand shovel. Snickering, “wouldn't want to pierce it or anything. If it leaks anywhere, it’s going to be in Fenton’s locker”. Kwan just grimaces and makes a point of looking away as Dash goes to open the uncovered box. 

Dish just stares and mutters, “dude”....”dude”..... “_dude_”. Finally getting Kwan to look and he promptly gapes, breathing out, “dude”. Before the two share a look. Dash smirking after a while and closing the box. 

Kwan’s going along with this for sure now, because honestly? What the fuck Fenton?

* * *

-Cut To CasperHigh-

Danny’s batting away his friends hands. Tucker snickering, “so hows it feel to pass your first deathday? What boy’s finally a year old?”. 

Sam makes attempts at pinching Danny’s cheeks, eventually being successful, “this little boy!”. 

Danny grumbles but with a slight laugh, “oh go die in a fire”. 

Tucker smirking, “don’t you mean, go die in a hole and get struck by lightning”. 

Sam points at him, “you’re missing getting punched by an alternate dimension”. 

Danny throws his hands up and shrugs exaggeratedly, “its not _my fault_ I died so creative and dramatically!”. Danny turns to his locker, grabbing the lock and pauses. Raising an eyebrow and twitching his nose, muttering, “the fuck?”. 

Tucker sighs and shakes his head, “I’d ask of Tincan booby-trapped your locker again, but you wouldn’t sound confused over that”. 

Danny looks at him while side-eyeing his locker, “ya remember how Frootloop nailed a dead badger to my door two months ago?”. 

Sam and Tucker nod, while the football team watches through minicams stolen from Kwan’s dad. The whole team pretty well mouthing ‘what the fuck?’ and screwing up their faces. 

Danny points his thumb at the door, “smells dead”. Sam and Tucker both take a step back and to the side. While Danny quickly turns to lean against the locker and pretend to be inspecting his nails as a few other students walk by. 

Once he looks and sniffs around, content there’s no other people, he turns back to the locker and opens the lock. 

The football team watching as Danny cautiously takes off the lock and steps to the side, holding the door closed. Dash grumbling, “is this why I can never prank him any more? The Hell?”. 

Danny grips the door and swings it open, promptly facepalming as his own corpse just falls unceremoniously onto the ground. 

Sam looks down for a beat before bending over and laughing. Tucker commenting with a smirk, “so that’s where that went”. 

Danny flips Tucker off before letting his other hand drop from his face. Tilting his head down at his corpse, “I knew this was going to come back to bite me”, snorting, “or attempt to hit me I guess”, putting a hand on his hip and looking at his friends with very obvious mock annoyance, “I know I say that everyone loves to hit me, but this is a bit much. And I know I end up hurting myself a lot, but this is a little literal”. 

Sam wheezes as all three just stare down at the corpse, looking either unaffected or amused. 

The watching jocks all squint and gape at the screen, confused and a bit disturbed. Todd looks at Dash, “you sure put a lot of effort into making that thing look real. What’s up with that”.

Dale shaking his head, “better yet, why doesn’t Fenton care?”. 

Dash’s face is going through a rage of emotions, settling on highly annoyed, “I didn’t make that Todd. The thing's _real_”.

“Oh that’s bullshit”. 

Kwan sakes his head and finally closes his mouth. Swallowing dryly, “no, I was there. It’s real and was in a cardboard box”. 

Everyone, knowing Kwan wasn’t one for lies and was actually a damn good dude, look back to the screen and resume their gaping.

Danny scratches his head, “whelp, it’s nice and all that it’s still in perfect condition; and really, what’s up with that? But should probably do something with this”. 

All three shrug, before Tucker points at Danny, “could give it to TinCan. His whole thing is wanting your pelt?”. 

Danny waves him off and bends down to scoop up the corpse. Promptly shoving it back in the locker, “we’re not friends but that would be an interesting Christmas truce present”.

Sam snorts as she stands up fully, “he would cry”. While Danny locks the locker again. 

Danny rolls his shoulders as he turns to them, “so time to buy a new lock?”. 

Tucker and Sam exchanges glances, speaking in unison, “duh”. Tucker pushing Danny’s shoulder, “so any clue who shoved you in your locker for you to find?”. 

Danny looks at the key hole on his lock, “it’s Todd’s pick work. He’s a fast lock pick but he always scratches the fuck out of the key hole. So Dash is probably involved too”. 

Sam sighs, “A.K.A. the whole football team”. 

Tucker nods a couple times, “sooooo, the football team knows then. Do we care?”. 

All three exchange glances before shrugging and speaking in unison, “not really”. Before they all just walk off. Danny intending to come pick up his corpse after school hours. 

While the aforementioned football team throw up their hands. Confused, disgusted, and a fair bit insulted. 

**End.**


End file.
